


Camp Birthday

by Ingenuemi



Category: South Park
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Camping, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:22:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1698086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ingenuemi/pseuds/Ingenuemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenny was serious this time. Kyle is the most dangerous person that had the ability to damage him more than alcohol, and drugs. Yet he doesn't even know it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camp Birthday

The thing I like most about Kyle is that his lips are at the bloodiest red whenever mine is upon it. I like how he's touchy, but not too clingy. But even if he's clingy, like now, I have no complaints. I have no complaints fulfulling everything that he wants.

 

Kyle pushed me onto the door of the bathroom, locking it behind me, and kissed me full and hard. I complied. No words needed for a makeout session in the bathroom afterall.

 

As we kissed and opened our mouths, Kyle's hands trailed behind my back, squeezing my ass. I moaned greedily back, my hand on his ass this time, kneading it while he took control of our kiss. He's sloppy at it, but he makes up for it by loving to nibble and bite at my lip. Lip-biting is fucking hot. He loves my tongue-piercing too, how he sucks at it to feel the metal, and how he moans when I try to take control over the kiss, it makes me crazy. We pulled away to regain our breaths, but I wasted no second and brought myself to suck a beautiful mark on his neck. He lets me have my moment, while his fingers in my hair and my arms around his waist as I bury myself into his neck. His scent, taste, so addictive. I pulled myself from his neck, once I was sure that I've made my mark on his neck crystal clear.

 

I felt Kyle pull at my shoulders to make me look at him, his grin wide and proud. I bumped our foreheads together gently,  my eyes sweetly staring into his like we've just looked at each other so closely for the first time. I know I'm never wrong when I say that I'm lucky to have him in my arms.

 

Our silence and lovey-dovey romance trip to ultra-galaxia of gay planet was happily (but sadly) disturbed by banging on the door. And a very annoying voice.  

 

"Ey! I know you guys want me to respect your homo boners for each other but Goddamnit, respect my authoritah and open the fucking door so I can pee!" We heard Eric shriek loudly. I laughed, and Kyle rolled his eyes, a pleasant smile still plastered on his face. I stepped away from the door, and unlocked it, only to be immediately pushed by the fatass who dashed to the urinal. Geez.

 

Kyle cringed and turned to the door. "C'mon, Ken, let's head back," he beckoned at me and proceeded to walk out of the door.

 

"Wait- Kyle!" Cartman called out just as Kyle was out of the toilet. I could see Kyle face scrunching up more before he turned to Cartman.

 

"What is it, tubby?" Kyle spouted, disgust in his voice. I understood completely. Who actually talks to other guys when your weiners hangin out shootin some nasty ass urine? Eric. "We're going to be late for the next period," Kyle says, this time sounding more exasperated as Cartman shakes and zips his pants up.

 

Cartman proudly smiles at us, as if he was laughing at how we waited for him to finish peeing - at which Kyle quickly scoffed and turned around at. "Okay, okay, that was nothin' alright, c'mon- Kyle!" he called out once more, but Kyle was already out of hearing range and it seemed as if it were just me and Cartman left. We did have the same lesson now.

 

"Ugh, stupid jew," he muttered under his breath. "Tomorrow's Kyle's special birthday, huh?" Cartman said, as he flicked his wet hands at the sink. We proceeded to walk to our classrooms.

 

"Yep," I replied. It made me a little happy that Cartman acknowledged Kyle's birthday. It was the little things like this that indicated how Cartman say that he cares. Of course, it was wiser not to point it out. I was having too good of a day to be smacked in the face by the one-and-only Eric Cartman.

 

I could see Eric grinning beside me. "Sooo where is Kyle gonna have his birthday?" he says slowly, and I eyed him suspiciously. He looked as him he was uninterested, but kept glancing at me for my answer.

 

"Aren't you too old for Casa Bonita, tubby?" I bluntly say.

 

"Ey!" he interjected. "And no, I am not too old, Kenny," he pointed out. We entered the classroom, and settled down to our seats. The teacher, Mrs Melvis, fortunately hasn't arrived yet. "But seriousleh, where are you two gay wads going? If not in Casa Bonita?"

 

"We're camping," I replied. He turned silent. I turned to look at him, and looked back at me, questioningly.

 

"Dude."

 

"We're camping," I repeated, this time, sounding irritated. What's wrong with camping, anyways? It's just getting one with nature. Well, for my case it's being one with Kyle and the nature, but what's the difference?

 

"Dude, that must be the worst birthday gift you're ever going to give Kyle," Cartman said in a deadpan manner.

 

"How would you know, fatass?"

 

"Well, I'm sure anyone would like sleeping outside where it is cold, unsafe, muddy and that you have to fuckin' wipe your ass with a goddamn leaf!" he grumbled.

 

"And you have a better idea?" I scoffed. It wasn't like that was completely the case. Summer is on the brink of the month, and it was getting warmer too. And it's also isn't like there wasn't anything boring. It was going  to be the most important day of my teenager years, hell if anything, my own entire life.

 

"Uh.. going to Casa Bonita? Duh," he rolled his eyes. At his sentence, Mrs Melvis entered the room, dumping her bag on the table. Cartman turned his attention quickly to the lesson, immediately dropping the subject. A year ago, I would've been shocked that Cartman was being a goody-two-shoes, but I just grinned proudly and pretended paid attention to Mrs Melvis' lesson at hand.

 

We were close to our finals, close to taking the exams that could establish our futures or not. It was tense, and people were nostalgic about how much they've changed from the years. I sighed as I dwelled on that word. Change. When Cartman's mother fell to breast cancer, but miraculously survived through it, Cartman changed. A whole lot. Expectantly, especially to his mother. To the people around him - and to us. When Wendy and Stan finally solved their on-and-off issue and became friends, and when Stan came out to us - and told us that he was dating Gary, all of us changed because Stan was hanging out more with Gary. Without one of the four, we wouldn't really be ourselves. Nonetheless, we respected that fact that they together, like Cartman and Stan respected Kyle and I. Tomorrow, is an event for change too. I'm going to make it happen. I'm not going to let a chance for me screw things up.

 

The class bell rung, and Cartman was the first one to rush home to do some studying for tomorrow's mock examination. Stan went away with Gary after bidding goodbye and in the end, it was Kyle and I left.

 

"You wanna study at my house?" Kyle smiled coyly, and suggestively glanced over to me. His fingers, looked feminine had it's rough edges, trailed on the spine of a book that he left in his locker. It was nice to think what else other than study we could have been doing. But my stomach dropped as when I reminded myself that I unfortunately, have more important things to do. It was for him though, don't misunderstand.

 

I shook my head, feeling more guilty as his expression faltered. I trailed my hands up from his wrist, to his arm and then to his soft, pale face which his beautiful green, emerald eyes rested. I felt my heart rate quickened as I stared into the same eyes, the reason, why I fell in love with this boy. I pulled him closer, bumping our foreheads together and kissed him softly, letting ourselves vulnerable to each other, letting our lips do our battles as we closed our eyes. When we parted, we shared breaths and I ran my fingers through his curls, ruffling them and tugging them softly.

 

"I'm sorry, Kyle," I whispered on his lips. "I have work," I mumbled. And even though I say that it was important that I need to go to work, I felt reluctant to leave the warmth of Kyle. It was rather, greatly uncomfortable without his presence to look after me, but this was for him. I pulled away from his embrace, and he away from me. He kissed me softly once more, but shorter.

 

"It's okay, Ken," Kyle excused. He cleared his throat and turned away, looking around, and relaxing when he saw there was only a few people were left in school, but didn't pay attention to the PDA. "I'll go hang out with Craig, he said they're playin' basketball. Meet you tomorrow at my house?"

 

"Of course, you get your things ready for tomorrow, alright?" Kenny called out, as they parted, but not before a goodbye kiss.

 

-

"Changing shifts," I announced out to the other employees working aside from me. I work at Walmart, it was a bit hard with working close to the minimum wage. But hey, what can you expect from America? Richer people stealing from the poor, as per usual.

 

I drove out all the negativity in my head. I can't be like this. I know that grasping for money was hard, and it took me months - and a bit from my college funds to get a perfect gift especially for Kyle.  Specially for tomorrow. I sighed happily,  I walked down to the small locker room that the employees had for their bags, took my belongings and headed to the bathroom to change.

 

After I changed, and said goodbye to the other employees working late, I hopped up to my father's poor excuse if a truck. It had been in the family for almost 3 generations, the fourth being me. It was rusty, old, and it looked like it had never seen a car wash before. Huh. It will never see hot girls washing a car. But instead of hot girls, a hot Kyle.

 

Goddamn. I shook my head, and tried to shake the blush and redness off my face. No, I'm on a rush and I cannot do this right now. No, not now. Maybe later, but definitely not now.

 

I sighed as I turned the ignition on, shaking my leg, thinking about wrinkling grandmas - the usual - to get me down. I drove, slowly at first, but revved up the speed a little, once I've noticed how little time I'm going to get to get ready for tomorrow. Thinking about tomorrow made my palms sweaty and restless. The things I'm going to do for and to Kyle tomorrow. I licked my lips in anticipation, finally arriving to my destination where my wanted item was.

 

I parked my car, not bothering to lock it. Who would need that ol' piece of junk anyway. The shop I was standing in front of wasn't a mall, it was apparently rich enough to have it's own independent lot.

 

I entered, a jingle resounding as I opened the door. The saleswomen perked up, glancing at me before she deflated and cautiously approached me. "What can I do for you, sir?" she smiled. I wouldn't blame her for being so cautious around me. It would definitely suspicious for someone coming in with dark overalls, looking dirt-poor and beaten up. But for now, I decided to ignore it and walked over to the glass panel and pointed to the particular item that I've keened over since the year before.

 

The saleswomen nodded, worriedly glancing at the price and at me. "Cash or credit?" she cleared her throat, trying to look undisturbed at her predicament. Probably thinks I'm way too poor for this.

 

"Cash," I boldly say, and the way her eyes widened a little gave me a little smirk. I whipped out the money for the item that I've wanted - the exact amount - and walked out with a smug face. I tucked it into my hoodie, safe-keeping it and making sure it was a place that wasn't easy to reach in my body. I definitely can't let anyone get this before Kyle has it. I'd die with this thing if I have to.

 

Thinking about Kyle, I sighed solemnly. This was going to have to upset Kyle a little, even it was for me. Hell, I think Kyle could be much more worse than upset. The moment he knows that I've spent tons of money for this, he's going to nag at me at how I don't need to do this. Maybe it's for me after all, to reassure myself that I'm enough for Kyle, but nevertheless, and in the end, I still want him to have this. I'm not letting it down.

 

-

 

That night, after checking, and rechecking twice to thrice to plainly obsessing whether I've brought everything - and also feeling around my pocket for more than a hundred times - I jumped into bed, my feet a little bit sore from walking back and forth in the room and wondering everything was. I was beginning to adopt some of Kyle's habits. From arguing with Cartman more to being much more organized in my room. I wouldn't complain but sometimes it gets annoying.

 

I let the item under my pillow, once I've lazily undressed myself down to my underwear and rested on my bed. My house doesn't do much for comfortability, unfortunately, but I could do almost next to nothing about it, except for contributing by my jobs and all. It still works anyway, it still provides me some kind of warmth and softness for me to lounge and sleep in, so I was content.

 

But tonight was one of the nights that my eyes refused to shut close and my brain be silenced by unconsciousness. These nights were rarer than Cartman rejecting a box of KFC chicken, and when it does come, I would never be able to sleep till the morning comes. It was probably because of tomorrow. I could feel my stomach twisting and turning, from excited to nervous and anticipation. And from those feelings, and not knowing which feelings, I felt confused. And it was problematic, because I really needed sleep for the whole events tomorrow. I groaned internally, clutching at my pillow and mocking a fake sob. This is fuckin' awful.

 

I sighed, just giving into it and felt around at my nightstand, searching for my phone. It was an older version of an iPhone, but it succeeds well in functioning as well as a current phone. I turned it on, wincing at the bright light, before noticing that Kyle had left me a voice message while I was busy packing up my stuff. It was 30 minutes ago, I wouldn't doubt that Kyle was already asleep already. I didn't want to disturb Kyle, so I listened to the voice message instead.

 

 _"Hey Kenny,"_ Kyle started. I could hear his voice shaking, a little bit nervous in his message. I grinned stupidly, imagining how he looked like when he was delivering his message. Cute and hot, definitely. _"I can't sleep,"_ he whispered, his volume delving down. Probably his mom and dad snooping around whether he's asleep or not.

 

"Me too," I whispered. I knew he isn't hearing me, but it was some kind of comfort.

 

 _"I figured that y'know, I would talk to you,"_ Kyle whispered. _"But well, I guess you're asleep,"_

 

"No, I wasn't," I grimaced, feeling guiltier to not have heard my phone earlier.

 

 _"I had a fun day with the Craig and the others, earlier- I mean,"_ Kyle begun, reciting. _"Although I did- didn't really stay long, I got home a half hour later,"_ he said, his voice relaxing into the phone. _"I played some games with Stan and when I was walkin' home, I saw you speeding down to somewhere,"_ he chuckled softly, making sure his voice was down low. I quirked an eyebrow though, at his witness of my action. It would definitely a bit disappointing if he knew what I was going to give him, but instead of acknowledging of that, Kyle continued.

 

 _"I hope you're safe, if anything,"_ Kyle sighed.

 

"Mhm, I am," I mumbled back, feeling elated that he cared so much about my safety.

 

 _"So okay, I feel better now - after talking to you,"_ Kyle yawned slightly, trying to muffle his words through his yawn. Damn, that's cute.

 

"Me too," I agreed. I heard him shuffle around his bed before he whispered once more.

 

 _"Goodnight Kenny, I-"_ he hesitated, clearing his throat and heaved a sigh. "I love you," he quickly rushed, his voice cracking at the end of his confession. I seemed to be at a small shock with his confession, and felt my face flushing red. Jesus Christ. I put my phone back onto the nightstand, burrowing my face into the pillow. Oh god. Damn. I laughed happily, not caring whether it was loud or not. In the end, I felt much more relaxed and refreshed after the small conversation between past-Kyle and me, making me more sleepier and anticipation for tomorrow. I smiled into my bed, and sighed happily.

 

"I love you too, Kyle,"

  



End file.
